food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yunnan Noodles
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Chappybara |fa2 = Bulimia |recipe = Mushroom Yaki |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = China |birth year = 19th century |cn name = 过桥米线 |personality = Gentle |height = 166cm/ 5ft.4in. |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Erica Mendez |cvjp = Taichi Yō |cvcn = Yang Menglu (杨梦露) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote = The most important thing to me is the warmth of humanity. |bio = She looks like a cold and careless sister but she’s very meticulous when it comes to caring. Very meticulous and clever minded. Although there is a lot to worry about in her life, she is able to handle everything handed to her. |food introduction = Yunnan Noodles originated from the Mengzi City of Yunnan, China. It is considered one of China's many cultural heritage foods with its unique traits. The are various origin stories for Yunnan Noodles. Although these stories differ slightly, the love for Yunnan Noodles is apparent in all stories. |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion |events = *Warm Regards |power = 1320 |atk = 52 |def = 14 |hp = 366 |crit = 617 |critdmg = 487 |atkspd = 718 |normaltitle = Weave |normal = Yunnan Noodles unleashes her rice noodles at enemies with high accuracy. Dealing 100% damage to the enemy with the highest attack power plus 34 extra damage. |energytitle = Phoenix Dance |energy = Yunnan Noodles performs an elegant but deadly pirouette. Dealing 100% damage to the enemy with the highest attack plus 349 extra damage. |name = |contract = EN: I've been waiting for you for a long time, Attendant. Don't be a stranger, from now on I'll take care of you. JPN: I've been waiting for you, master attendant. Don't be shy. From now on, I will take care of you. |login = EN: You're back. It feels like I have to wait forever for you. JPN: Welcome back. You returned pretty late. |arena = EN: It looks like this place is immune from the summer heat. Attendant, you can try it for yourself. JPN: This place looks like it can be a good summer resort. Master attendant, I think it's a good idea to come here on hot days. |skill = EN: Nothing will happen as long as I'm here. JPN: Everything will be fine as long as I'm here. |ascend = EN: It feels like a lot of different ideas merged together. JPN: Many ideas are welling up. |fatigue = EN: Phew ... I'm sorry. I'm not tired, I just need to sit for a while. JPN: Ugh... No, I'm fine... I just need to sit down for a bit... |recovering = EN: Hmm… you might be able to make some extra money if you ope-...Sorry, I was just thinking out loud. JPN: If we can open this place for public, we might be able to make a profit... I'm sorry, that was just an idea. |attack = EN: I have everything ready, don't worry about it. JPN: My preparation is perfect. Don't worry about me. |ko = EN: So cold......so lonely...... JPN: Cold... Lonely.... |notice = EN: Dinner is ready, eat it while it's hot. JPN: Master attendant, the food is here. Please eat before it becomes cold. |idle1 = EN: Aren't you hungry? JPN: Are you hungry, Master attendant? |idle2 = EN: Sesame Oil can give Recipes flavor, or can be taken directly to expel heat. Attendant definitely needs this. JPN: Sesame oil can be used in cooking, but it has other effects too. I'm sure you'll find it useful, Master attendant. |idle3 = EN: Don't lose these things, you will definitely need them later. |interaction1 = EN: Being too busy is bad for your health; I'll make you some soup, remember to eat it. JPN: Overworking is bad for your health. I will warm some soup, so don't forget to eat it. |interaction2 = EN: If you use the oil properly, you can keep your food at the right temperature. JPN: For your cooking to not become cold, you must have a knack for using oil skillfully. |interaction3 = EN: As long as everything is properly organized, you won't get confused. JPN: You won't have to panic if you're always prepared. |pledge = EN: From the moment we met till now, nothing has changed. At this moment… Master Attendant… I feel so blessed. JPN: Ever since I met you, I've always thought of you like a family. So there's nothing that will change. However... I feel really happy right now. |intimacy1 = EN: Is there still some barrier between us? JPN: Why would you act so formally now? |intimacy2 = EN: For you, it's worth putting in the extra thought. JPN: If it's for you, I won't mind doing troublesome things. |intimacy3 = EN: Two people being this tranquil, is also nice. JPN: Spending time together quietly like this feels nice. |victory = EN: As long as you're fully prepared, you'll definitely win. |defeat = EN: If the soup is cold, it can be reheated. If the thread is broken, it can be reconnected. There is always a way. JPN: There's no need to feel discouraged because of this one failure. There must be a way to solve this. |feeding = EN: I didn't expect you to end up taking care of me, thank you. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}